


My Eyes!

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"It can't be that bad!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Eyes!

**Author's Note:**

> "It can't be that bad!"

"It can't be that bad!"

"Oh, yes, it can."

"Is that what the Firewhisky is for?"

"No, that is for you. The sardines are for them."

"Let's go see this travesty, then."

Hermione followed Severus as quietly as she could through the corridors of the school. At the base of the broken staircase, the one that had trapped Hermione, Harry and Ron near Fluffy when it moved, was her familiar. He had obviously set up a romantic dinner, if such could be said for a pair of cats. There was her missing cashmere jumper, a stuffed mouse, a ball of string, and...iOh, Merlin, I hope that isn't Trevor!/i

Severus smiled at her, set down the opened tin of sardines and backed away slowly.

"Why, Severus, I never took you for a romantic!"

"They give me hope, Hermione. If your old bandy-legged half-kneazle and that mangy old queen can find happiness, then maybe so can I."

Hermione took his hand, then smiled up at him as they left the scene.

hr

Written for hpcon_envy. Prompt from mia madwyn: Crooks and Mrs Norris! Firewhisky and sardines! A moving staircase.

Many thanks to Southern_Witch_69 for the beta!


End file.
